Our Last Chance
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Having a sister as talented as Rose makes it easy to feel overshadowed. Luckily, George always seems to know when Hugo needs him.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Prompts are below :)**

**Muggle Music Task 2: Write about someone thinking they aren't good enough.**

**Word Count: 1425**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

Hugo Weasley stared at the textbook in his hands, trying to block out the sounds coming from the kitchen. Everyone was so thrilled that Rose made the Quidditch team—even Mum, who didn't care much for Quidditch—that they seemed to have forgotten that Hugo _hadn't_.

He opened up the Transfiguration textbook and sighed. The twelve-year-old was happy for his sister, truly he was, but he couldn't help but feel that this was just another win on his sister's part. Rose always seemed one step ahead of him. She was a better student than he was, she had more friends, and now she was a better athlete.

He dipped his quill in an inkpot and tried to focus on his essay instead of the party raging in the other room. He ran a hand through his red hair as he thought about Rose and her achievements. After a few seconds of staring blankly at his parchment, Hugo gave up and put the book aside. He looked glumly out the nearby window, wishing that, for once, he was the one being celebrated. But when it came to Rose, who could compete?

"Hugo! Thought I might find you alone. Sorry it took so long to get to you. Angelina and I… we were smooching up a storm."

Hugo wrinkled his nose as his uncle George laughed. "She didn't want me to leave her alone with Percy, it must've been her last, desperate attempt. But don't you worry, Hugo. Such tricks won't work on me. Temptress." He said the word fondly with a glance over his shoulder, as though his wife could hear him.

The tall, jovial man laughed again and walked over to sit down beside his nephew. "Doing schoolwork already? It's break—not even Christmas yet! Don't you want to relax a bit first?"

Hugo shrugged. "I had enough of the party, I guess."

George frowned, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hugo, mate, is something wrong?"

Hugo shook his head. "No. I'm just not much in the mood."

George pulled Hugo closer to him, knocking his parchment and ink to the floor. Before Hugo could react, George waved his concern aside. "I'll clean that up in a minute. Now, Hugo. You and I go way back. We've been best mates for forever. What's eating you?"

It was true, Hugo had to admit. He and Uncle George had always had a special relationship. George was the only adult Hugo knew who didn't make him feel like a child, and he always told him his problems. But this was different. Rose was George's niece—how would he react when he found out that his nephew was pathetic enough to be jealous of his sister?

"Nothing, really. Just a bit down today, I guess. There isn't really a reason."

George raised a red brow, eyes unconvinced. "Hugo, come on. I'm not that thick. Whatever's wrong, you can tell me."

Hugo looked away. "I just—I guess I just—I want to be more like Rose," he admitted finally, heat flooding his face. "Everyone's always talking about how great she is, and I feel—I feel—"

"Left out," George suggested.

Hugo nodded, embarrassed. George rubbed his back, which only made Hugo more emotional.

"That's normal, you know," George told him after a minute. "Rose is a lot like your mum—she's really clever and a good student, but she's got your dad's talent on the pitch. It's easy to celebrate those things."

"I'm not any of those things," Hugo said miserably. "Mum and Dad don't throw parties to announce anything _I_ do."

"That's not because they care about you any less," George said immediately.

"I know that," Hugo quickly assured him. "She's just… the perfect daughter. I don't think I'll ever be able to live up to her."

"With all due respect, I am going to ignore everything you just said. Because that, mate, is complete rubbish."

Hugo was a bit annoyed by how lightly his uncle was taking this. "Uncle George…"

"Ah, come on, Hugo. You're brilliant!" George ruffled his hair. "The best chess player the world's ever known—that's what your dad always tells customers at the shop, did you know that? And you're a real laugh. Rose doesn't have anything on your sense of humor!"

"We're Weasleys," Hugo said dully. "We're all a bunch of clowns."

George let out a barking laugh, and Hugo smiled despite himself, albeit weakly. It disappeared when Hugo heard a shout of laughter coming from the kitchen. George saw his change of expression and sighed.

"Listen, mate. You're a bloody great kid, and your whole family loves you. I know that isn't going to change how you're feeling right now, but it's true." George ran a hand over his face, and Hugo was startled to realize how _old_ his uncle suddenly looked.

"Hugo… I know that it's hard to grow up in a big family with so many amazing, talented people. It's easy to feel overshadowed—I know because I've been there. I had Fred, yeah, but Percy, Charlie, and Bill were so successful that it felt like we'd never step out of their shadows." George laughed at himself. "Seems silly now, seeing how the business has taken off. Part of growing up is striving to be better, and that can result in a bit of jealousy."

Tears stung at Hugo's eyes. "But it's always about Rose, Uncle George. I just want Mum and Dad to be that proud of me, for once."

George stared at him for a long moment. "Merlin," he breathed. "I hear you and I hope that Ron never felt this way. And if he did, then I really… but I won't with you."

Hugo didn't understand what his uncle meant, but he didn't get the chance to ask.

"Hugo, Ron and Hermione _are_ proud of you. They're proud of your marks in school, your jokes, your kindness… everything about you."

George hugged Hugo tightly, his strong, freckled arms pressing Hugo to his chest. "I thought I could protect you lot from all the bad bits of the world… I guess I can tackle the monsters, but not the other bits."

Hugo was silent. He could remember, very vaguely for he'd been very young, George always jumping in to retaliate whenever someone threw a slur the Weasley family's way, or when someone would try to pick on him when he was with other children. George had protected him from every external enemy, but it was this eternal one that Hugo wasn't sure anyone could fix.

"Do you think I'm a good enough son?" he asked very quietly.

George's brown eyes widened. "Of course I do!"

He looked Hugo straight in the eye. "You are worth more than you know, you hear me? I'm proud to call you my nephew."

Hugo's sky blue eyes dropped to the ground, but he nodded gratefully at his uncle's words.

Just then, the door opened and Angelina came strolling through, hands on her hips. "There you are, George! I've been looking all over for you. And you, Hugo. Dinner's ready, and you know Gran—she'll have our heads if she's late."

George patted Hugo on the shoulder, silently asking if he was okay. Hugo gave an almost imperceptible nod. Satisfied, George stood up and kissed his wife briefly. "We'll come down with you, don't worry."

Angelina tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Good. Oh, and Hugo? Ron wants to challenge you to another chess game. Harry doesn't seem convinced that you've matched your father's talents already."

She patted George on the cheek and ruffled Hugo's hair before leaving the room.

George looked over at his nephew. "See? Your dad's bragging about you already." He paused. "Hugo? All right?"

Hugo nodded. He did feel better than before—knowing that his uncle and dad were discussing him right now made a big difference. Maybe he couldn't be like Rose… but maybe no one wanted him to be. He felt a rush of gratitude towards George, who, no matter what, always seemed to be able to give him exactly what he needed. "Yeah. Uncle George?"

"Yeah, mate?"

Hugo wrapped his arms around his uncle in a quick hug. "Thanks," he said sincerely.

George smiled, eyes softening. "Anything for you, kid. Now come on—Angelina wasn't kidding about Mum."

Hugo laughed and followed him out, in a much better mood than before. Things weren't perfect, of course, but at least now he knew he was being seen. At least now he _felt_ seen.

He felt so much lighter than he had in a long time.

**A/N:**

**Writing Club: **

**Assorted Appreciation: 17. Write about someone protecting their loved ones **

**Disney Challenge: Characters 5. Jock — Write about a long friendship **

**Amber's Attic: Writing 5. (emotion) jealousy**

**Sophie's Shelf: 14. "We're all a bunch of clowns."**

**Angel's Arcade: 12. Tidus — (title) Our Last Chance, (character) George Weasley, (color) sky blue**

**Lo's Lowdown: Dialogue 1. "With all due respect, I'm going to ignore everything you just said."**

**Film Festival: 16. (dialogue) "We were smooching up a storm."; 17. (dialogue) "Such tricks won't work on me. Temptress."**

**Fan Club: 4. George Weasley, 9. book**


End file.
